forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Motorsport 7/Downloadable Content
This page includes every downloadable content for Forza Motorsport 7. Passes ''Car Pass'' The Car Pass is included in the Ultimate Edition release and entitles players to six monthly car pack add-ons. ''VIP Membership'' The VIP Membership pack is included as part of the Deluxe Edition and Ultimate Edition releases. It offers players a series of VIP benefits such as Mods with increased credits rewards, exclusive Driver Gear and the VIP Car Pack, which includes five exclusive cars and four reward cars: *2017 [[Acura NSX (2017)|Acura NSX Forza Edition]] *2014 [[BMW M4 Coupé|BMW M4 Coupé Forza Edition]] *1969 [[Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport Coupe|Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport Coupe Forza Edition]] *2017 [[Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2017)|Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Forza Edition]] *1992 [[Ford Escort RS Cosworth|Ford Escort RS Cosworth Forza Edition]] *2016 [[Jaguar F-Type Project 7|Jaguar F-Type Project 7 Forza Edition]] *2010 [[Maserati Gran Turismo S|Maserati Gran Turismo S Forza Edition]] *2012 [[Nissan GT-R Black Edition|Nissan GT-R Black Edition Forza Edition]] *2013 [[Ram Runner|Ram Runner Forza Edition]] Car Packs ''Hoonigan Car Pack'' The Hoonigan Car Pack was announced on August 10, 2017 to be available for both Forza Motorsport 7 and Forza Horizon 3. Players who pre-ordered the digital release of Forza Motorsport 7 receive both downloadable content packs. It includes seven cars: *1955 Hoonigan Chevrolet Bel Air *1972 Hoonigan Chevrolet "Napalm Nova" *1978 Hoonigan Ford Escort RS1800 *1965 Hoonigan Ford "Hoonicorn" Mustang *2003 Hoonigan Holden Commodore Ute *1992 Hoonigan Mazda RX-7 Twerkstallion *1991 Hoonigan Rauh-Welt Begriff Porsche 911 Turbo ''The Fate of the Furious Car Pack'' The Fate of the Furious Car Pack is included in the Deluxe Edition and Ultimate Edition releases. It contains ten cars from the 2017 action movie The Fate of the Furious: *1966 [[Chevrolet Corvette Fast & Furious Edition|Chevrolet Corvette Fast & Furious Edition]] *1951 [[Chevrolet Fleetline Special Fast & Furious Edition|Chevrolet Fleetline Special Fast & Furious Edition]] *1968 [[Dodge Charger Fast & Furious Edition|Dodge Charger Fast & Furious Edition]] *2018 [[Dodge Demon Fast & Furious Edition|Dodge Demon Fast & Furious Edition]] *2015 [[Jaguar F-Type R Coupe Fast & Furious Edition|Jaguar F-Type R Coupe Fast & Furious Edition]] *2014 [[Local Motors Rally Fighter Fast & Furious Edition|Local Motors Rally Fighter Fast & Furious Edition]] *1971 [[Plymouth GTX Fast & Furious Edition|Plymouth GTX Fast & Furious Edition]] *2015 [[Mercedes-AMG GT S Fast & Furious Edition|Mercedes-AMG GT S Fast & Furious Edition]] *2013 [[Subaru BRZ Fast & Furious Edition|Subaru BRZ Fast & Furious Edition]] *2016 [[Subaru WRX STI Fast & Furious Edition|Subaru WRX STI Fast & Furious Edition]] ''Samsung QLED Car Pack'' The Samsung QLED Car Pack was released on November 7, 2017 and includes seven cars. It is the first car pack made available for the Car Pass, although it can also be bought separately. *2017 Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio *2017 Fiat 124 Spider Abarth *2015 Honda Ridgeline Baja Trophy Truck *1957 Maserati 250F *1984 Nissan #20 Coca-Cola Bluebird Super Silhouette *1978 Porsche #78 Momo 935/78 *2016 Toyota Land Cruiser Arctic Trucks AT37 ''Doritos Car Pack'' The Doritos Car Pack was released on December 5, 2017 and includes seven cars. It is the second car pack made available for the Car Pass, although it can also be bought separately. *1939 BMW 328 *1926 Bugatti Type 35 C *1955 Chevrolet 150 Utility Sedan *2018 Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk *1985 Nissan Safari Turbo *1962 Porsche 804 *2018 Porsche Cayenne Turbo ''2019 Hyundai Veloster N and Turbo Free Car Pack'' The 2019 Hyundai Veloster N and Turbo Free Car Pack was released on January 16, 2018 for free and includes two cars. *2019 Hyundai Veloster N *2019 Hyundai Veloster Turbo ''Totino's Car Pack'' The Totino's Car Pack was released on January 16, 2018 and includes seven cars. It is the third car pack made available for the Car Pass, although it can also be bought separately. *2017 BMW #24 BMW Team RLL M6 GTLM *1970 Citroën 2CV *1997 Lotus Elise GT1 *1967 Nissan R380 II *1993 Porsche 911 Turbo S Leichtbau *1968 Subaru 360 *1967 Volkswagen Type 3 1600 L ''Dell Gaming Car Pack'' The Dell Gaming Car Pack was released on February 15, 2018 and includes seven cars. It is the fourth car pack made available for the Car Pass, although it can also be bought separately. *2017 Aston Martin #7 Aston Martin Racing V12 Vantage GT3 *2016 Audi #17 Rotek Racing TT RS *2018 Bugatti Chiron *2018 Dodge Durango SRT *1968 Holden Monaro GTS 327 *2018 Kia Stinger *2017 Ram 2500 Power Wagon ''March Car Pack'' The March Car Pack was released on March 6, 2018 and includes seven cars. It is the fifth car pack made available for the Car Pass, although it can also be bought separately. *1932 Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 Spider *1977 Brabham #8 Motor Racing Developments BT45B *2017 Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 *1983 Jaguar #44 Group 44 XJR-5 *2017 Lincoln Continental *1988 Nissan #33 Bob Sharp Racing 300ZX *2017 Volvo XC90 R-Design ''K1 Speed Car Pack'' The K1 Speed Car Pack was released on April 19, 2018 and includes seven cars. It is the sixth car pack made available for the Car Pass, although it can also be bought separately. *1976 Chevrolet #76 Greenwood Corvette *1948 Ferrari 166 Inter Sport *2018 Honda Odyssey *2017 Maserati Levante S *1985 Nissan #83 Electramotive Engineering GTP ZX-Turbo *1966 Porsche 906 Carrera 6 *1980 Porsche 924 Carrera GTS ''Top Gear Car Pack'' 100px|right The Top Gear Car Pack was released on July 10, 2018 and includes seven cars. It is the seventh car pack made available for the Car Pass, although it can also be bought separately. *1958 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Sprint Veloce *2018 Exomotive Exocet Sport V8 XP-5 *2017 Ferrari 812 Superfast *2018 KTM #22 True Racing X-Bow GT4 *2018 McLaren 720S *1964 Porsche 904 Carrera GTS *2017 VUHL 05RR ''Formula Drift Car Pack'' The Formula Drift Car Pack is included as standard in the Forza Horizon 4 Pre-Order. *2015 Formula Drift #13 Ford Mustang *2006 Formula Drift #43 Dodge Viper SRT10 *1989 Formula Drift #98 BMW 325i *1995 Formula Drift #118 Nissan 240SX *1996 Formula Drift #232 Nissan 240SX *2016 Formula Drift #530 HSV Maloo Gen-F *1997 Formula Drift #777 Nissan 240SX ''Hot Wheels Car Pack'' The Hot Wheels Car Pack was released on November 6, 2018 for free and includes seven cars. *2011 Hot Wheels Bone Shaker *1969 Hot Wheels Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport Coupe 50th Anniversary Original Version *1970 Hot Wheels Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 50th Anniversary Original Version *2005 Hot Wheels Ford Mustang *2017 Hot Wheels Rip Rod *1969 Hot Wheels Twin Mill *1963 Hot Wheels Volkswagen Beetle 50th Anniversary Original Version ''Barrett-Jackson Car Pack'' The Barrett-Jackson Car Pack was released on January 15, 2019 and includes seven cars. It is the eighth and final car pack made available for the Car Pass, although it can also be bought separately. *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport Barrett-Jackson Edition *1975 Ford Bronco Barrett-Jackson Edition *1932 Ford Custom 'Double Down' *1932 Ford Roadster 'Hula Girl' *1963 Shelby Monaco King Cobra *1959 Plymouth Atomic Punk Bubbletop *1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda Convertible Barrett-Jackson Edition Free Spotlight Cars ''May 2018'' *May 2018 Update *2018 Honda Civic Type R ''June 2018'' *June 2018 Update *1982 Ford #6 Zakspeed Roush Mustang IMSA GT ''July 2018'' *July 2018 Update *1971 Porsche #23 917/20 *2019 Porsche 911 GT3 RS ''August 2018'' *August 2018 Update *1989 Aston Martin #18 Aston Martin AMR1 ''September 2018'' *September 2018 Update *1984 Nissan #11 Skyline Turbo Super Silhouette ''October 2018'' *October 2018 Update *1986 Merkur #11 MAC Tools XR4Ti ''November 2018'' *November 2018 Update *1973 Porsche 917/30 Can-Am Spyder ''December 2018'' *December 2018 Update *2018 2018 BMW #1 BMW M Motorsport M8 GTE ''January 2019'' *January 2019 Update *2018 Audi #1 Audi Sport RS 3 LMS ''February 2019'' *February 2019 Update *2017 Ferrari GTC4 Lusso *2012 Ferrari 599XX Evolution ''March 2019'' *March 2019 Update *2018 Ford Mustang RTR Spec 5 *2018 Ford #25 Mustang RTR *2018 Ford #88 Mustang RTR ''April 2019'' *April 2019 Update *2018 McLaren Senna ''May 2019'' *May 2019 Update *2019 Chevrolet #2 Team Penske Dallara *2019 Chevrolet #22 Team Penske Dallara *2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Pace Car *1969 Ford Brawner Hawk III *2019 Honda #9 Chip Ganassi Racing Dallara *2019 Honda #15 Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing Dallara ''August 2019'' *August 2019 Update *2019 Porsche #4 Porsche Motorsport 718 Cayman GT4 Clubsport References Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Content List